Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word
by Blue-Ringed Octopus
Summary: Shane Pierce/OFC. A late night visitor gets more than she bargined for when she meets up with Shane at his house. WARNINGS: Mature content/Language/Smut Use to be titled Just a Little Fun. Will eventually turn into a sequel to Harper's Island the show.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters/places etc of Harper's Island. I merely like to play with them. The character of Natalie is my own creation therefor I have the right to do with her as I see fit. Thanks for reading R &R please.**

Shane kissed her savagely, in a way that she had never been kissed before. Not even by JD. Shane wanted her. Wanted anything she was willing to give him tonight. He wanted her body intertwined with his. He wanted to envelope her in his arms tonight. Natalie had come to him in tears on this cold windy night on the island. Her long chocolate hair blowing across her face in thick salty waves. Her perfume; the scent of Jasmines and orangey citrus filled his nostrils. He had pushed the hair out of her face and she flinched a little. Her beautiful green eyes held tears and mascara tracks lined her cheeks.

Even though in a million years he would never admit it his heart did a flip-flop at that moment. She was beautiful, more beautiful in a way that the girls he chased after could never be. Something in who she was. She hardly wore any make up ever. Her skin so fair. He invited her into his ram shackled but cozy little house and she sat down in one of the mismatched chairs at the kitchen table.

Natalie was wearing only a t-shirt and jeans and goosebumps littered her arms. Shane grabbed his coat from the back of one of the chairs and threw it around her. It swallowed her petite five foot two inch frame. Something was definitely wrong! Shane and Natalie always acted like they hated each other; he was always the asshole and she was always a bitch. That's just how it worked between them. They hardly ever said anything nice to each other, just taunted and jeered each other on.

They never let on that they were attracted to each other in any way. And, they never would. They would watch each other from afar and Shane never thought that either one of them would act on their feelings. He was suppose to be having a fling with Jeanine Marquez. Camping and all that good stuff. Natalie was a feisty girl who could dish his sarcasm and foul moods back to him without a blink. She was dating JD Dunn supposedly, that stupid prick. She told you what she thought no matter how you took it. She was his best friend's half-sister for Christ's sake! She shouldn't be here! Jimmy would kill him!

Shane never thought he'd see the day when Natalie was standing outside his front door in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans in the freezing cold. Yet, there she was in front of him with her teeth chattering. She would never have come here unless something was drastically wrong.

Shane poured her a cup of whiskey, wiping out the glass with the tail of his thermal. He sat down adjacent to Natalie. She stayed silent as he watched her take small sips from the glass. She looked broken or scared, something. . . He couldn't figure it out. He wasn't good at reading people's faces.

"So. . .," he started. "what's up?"

Silence.

She just looked up at him with those green cat eyes. She looked so sad.

"Wasamatter? Cat got your tongue?" He looked down at her like he did to everyone.

Shane was a tall man and it was hard for him not to consider himself high above the rest of the world.

Natalie shook her head "no."

"What are you doing here? You know we're not the best of friends," Shane asked bobbing his head around. "Should we have a tea party and braid each other's hair?"

Natalie said nothing but stood up and sat herself in Shane's lap and put her arms around his neck; she put her face in the crook of his neck. Shane was surprised! He held his arms out straight not touching her. She had **_never _**done anything like this before. Ever. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and it was driving him insane. Natalie kissed the bend of his neck making him flinch. Shane almost jumped out of the chair. Finally, he put his long arms around her and felt her relax a bit.

Shane, startled, pulled back. Natalie gave him a "what-you-don't-want-to" puppy dog look. She blinked at him several times, clearing her eyes of tears. She was probably as startled as he was. Shane pressed his lips to hers and they sat there several minutes making out. Natalie could smell him; the salty sea air, the stale beer from The Cannery, a bit of fish, and the smell of cigarette smoke. She knew he smoked although he tried to hide it from everyone. She had even seen Jimmy smoke a few with him once.

Shane's body temperature was rising and he felt himself hardening inside of his camouflage pants. He dipped his tongue into her mouth making his body have a small passionate spasm. She felt him smile against her lips. An actual gosh damn smile! He had wanted her secretly for so long and now was his chance. Natalie returned his favor and plunged her tongue deep into the cavern of his mouth. She wasn't what she seemed to be; Natalie was actually nice and sunny sweet, and such a smart knock-out of a woman.

Shane pushed her off of him and got up. He drug his arm across the kitchen table, knocking its contents to the floor with the rest of his junk. She pulled the bottom of his shirt and drew it over his head tossing it to the pile. Shane wasn't overly built but he was muscular, had to be to be able to decapitate a whale. He was more bulk than thin sinewy muscle. He picked her up with ease and rammed her down onto the surface of the table. He was about to climb on top of her when she tensed. He gave her a startled look.

"Cold," she squeaked out.

"We can fix that," Shane said and picked her up and carried her into his bedroom.

He tossed her onto his bed where she bounced along with the mattress. Shane's room she barely noticed had a nautical theme. All blues and watery greens and grays. It didn't surprise her. Shane loved the water, loved to be a fisherman on this island. Although, he didn't love the island itself.

The next thing she knew Shane was pulling her clothes off. He could see what under garments she had on in the moonlight that shone through his bedroom window. He sucked in a breath at what he saw. She was wearing a black and teal all lace bra and panties set. The type of panties, what were they called? Oh you know, the ones that show the littlest bit of butt cheek? Boy shorts! He found that hella sexy. Natalie's breasts were larger than average. He remembered that was the first and only thing (himself included) any guy ever noticed about her.

"Wa-ha-how," he let as he removed her bra and saw them for the first time.

He put his hands on them and even his mammoth hands barely covered her breasts. His eyes marveled in amazement. He felt their weight and looked up into her eyes. Jeanine was very small compared to Natalie. Natalie's eyes glistened in the soft moonlight. She wanted him, that dark devious stare told him so. Shane unzipped his pants and shoved them and his boxers down to his feet. Then they were stranded on his bedroom floor. Natalie's eyes widened at the pure, raw, unhinged man standing before her.

Shane stood there like a male peafowl showing off his regal feathers to attract a mate. He looked royal and so fucking sexy she found it hard to breathe. She didn't need to ask if he wanted her of if she excited him; the evidence lay below his waist. And he didn't disappoint her. The sight of him so aroused made her shiver. There was fear and excitement mixed with that lucidity in that stare of hers. He pulled a condom out of his bedside drawer and slipped it on with expert precision.

Shane climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. Taking his time with them and letting his tongue fall deeply into her mouth. Natalie moaned at the feel of his erection touching her leg. Shane played with her perfect pink nipples as he continued to kiss her. Natalie arched her back into him. Shane pulled his mouth away from hers and trailed his tongue down through the valley of her breasts. His tongue leaving a wet sloppy path as it swam down her ribs and swiveled around her belly button then, down her thigh to where it stopped between her legs. Shane kept his head a small distance from her crotch so that he could take in the womanly scent of her. God, her sexual musk was intoxicating. When he could take no more Shane pushed his tongue into her slick folds.

Natalie pressed her body upwards at the feeling of pleasurable contact. Shane sucked in a huge breath of air as his tongue continued to plunder her nest of flesh. When she was wet as she could get Shane pulled his tongue out of her and raked himself up her body. He gave a quick kiss to her lips the taste of her still on his lips. Then Shane positioned himself over her entrance and with a thick harsh groan pushed himself inside of her. After he was inside of her he stayed still a moment. Reveling in the feeling of having her tight wetness around him. Then he began to move.

He was slow at first revving her up, taking her over the brink only to pull her back. Natalie dug her fingernails into his arms as she moved in sync with him. Hips moving rhythmically with the squeaking of the bed springs. Shane grunted several times as he thrust deeper into her. Shane was an animal in bed! He was all over her. Kissing, licking and, suckling any part of her that he could get his hands on. Shane picked her up and pressed her naked back into a clear space against one of the walls. He pressed her hard into the cool blue sky of paint. He held her up still inside of her pushing deeper. He was fucking her so hard that Shane's photos of boats lining the wall threatened to fall to the floor in shaky clatters. Then Shane was moving harder, faster, and deeper into that silky sweetness.

Natalie's fingers kneaded his shoulders and she ran her hands down Shane's back. Ruffled them through his chest hair, touched his face, and jerked at his hair. Her breathing frantic, helpless, and erratic as their pace sped. They breathed raggedly into each others mouth. Panting like hungry dogs. Harsh and needy and wanting every bit each other was willing to give tonight. Natalie wanted to cry it felt so good. Even if Shane wasn't in love with her and she wasn't in love with him they needed each other. They both needed this tonight. He looked up into her face seeing the pleasure mixed with pain as he pounded into her. He thought he would remember that face forever, knowing that he was putting her in complete ecstasy. That little sinful smile curled into her lips.

Natalie cried his name on a kiss as her climax built and exploded from her body. She lay against the wall completely sated as Shane his own orgasm rocked his body and he slumped over her with a soft groan. He looked down at her looking so beautiful. Wisps of hair sticking to her passion soaked face. A drop of sweat left Shane's forehead and fell to his chest. He waited a moment before he pushed them over to his bed and pulled out of her, still holding onto her. He pulled his comforter over her and pulled the condom off and threw it in the bin.. Then he slipped in beside her. She was asleep in a matter of moments and he looked at her with that dark hair that reminded him of his best friend spilled across his pillow. Maybe after tonight things wouldn't be the same but it was fun as hell while it lasted. He realized he never got to know what it was that was bothering her.

**PLEASE R & R! If you liked it or not. R&R Just please no flaming. OK? Thanks in advance. Oh and let me know if you think this should be continued or left as is.**


	2. Chapter One

Natalie boarded the Washington State ferry that would take her from the safety of the mainland out through the open sea to the place that filled her nightmares. It had been five years since she had stepped foot on that land that time forgot. Five years since she had left Shane and her home of Harper's Island behind. Now, she was living in a town not unlike this little hamlet. Only now, her home wasn't surrounded on all sides by water but by seas of rolling corn. She lived in a tiny town in Iowa called, Whiting. A place where you could escape from the perils that life had thrown you and just settle. A place where you could fall into the cracks.

Even still, she missed that little white clapboard house that she once lived in as a tiny girl, that one on the island in the middle of the Pacific, and she missed the smell of heavenly nature, touched by the sound of thrashing waves. Most of all Iowa made her miss a certain blue eyed man with a dark streak.

Natalie and her half brother, Jimmy Mance had grown up on the island. Natalie and Jimmy had the same father. Their father got divorced from Jimmy's mother and Natalie's mother had died of cancer when she was eight leaving both children to be raised by their dad. When she was 17 and Jimmy 19 their father was in very bad health from working with asbestos. The doctors told them they should try their hardest to help him out and to let him "go peacefully" as they called it. Jimmy started working on the docks at The Marina while Natalie finished her senior year of high school and soon after she joined Jimmy by getting a job at the Maritime Museum along with Trish Wellington. Two years later their father passed away leaving Jimmy and Natalie to hold on to one another.

Now, at 26 she was going back to remember a time, and a place, and a man who had haunted her mind every waking moment for the last five years. It wasn't her fault that she left. He had sent her away! Natalie had been so in love with him while the outside world never knew the side of Shane Pierce that she saw. When she got pregnant Shane swore that it wasn't his and he wouldn't help her. He made her life torture until she decided to leave. Carrying only the belongings she could fit into a backpack and a baby in her belly Natalie boarded the ferry and left good old Harper's Island behind. That wretched place had brought so much pain to so many. Not long after Jimmy wrote to her and told her that Shane had slithered his way into Kelly Seaver's clutches. Kelly, Nikki Bolton, and Natalie had all been the best of friends when they were younger. They all had that devil-may-care attitude and a wild rebellious streak.

Everyone who was a local knew what had happened seven years ago with the Wakefield murders. No one ever thought something like that would happen again but, it did. Natalie remembered Henry Dunn from when she use to date his brother, JD a long time ago in her youth. JD, Henry, Abby, Trish and Jimmy all use to hang around together at one time until JD turned into a nightmare. Maybe she was the reason JD and Shane hated each other so much.

As Natalie held onto the banister of the ferry, watching that hunk of evergreen grow ever looming in the foreground she thought about everything that had happened. She breathed in that aroma of stiff salty air and piney greens. Her stomach twisted into a million knots at the thought of seeing the man that she once loved so much laying inside of a coffin. They were having a mass funeral service for all of the victims of John Wakefield and Henry Dunn or would that be Wakefield? Natalie hated them! They had ruined so many people's lives! Jimmy and Abby decided to stay back in Seattle on the mainland in their new house. Abby couldn't stand that thought of going back to that God forsaken place. She wanted to be rid of it for good.

Natalie had dropped four year old son, Jacob off with them earlier that morning so that she could attend the funeral. There was no way she wanted Jacob to see his father lying in a casket, pale, unmoving, and cold. Better the boy remembered Shane in pictures than to see him like he would be. Natalie had dated JD Dunn for only a brief period of time until she left him after a fight and went to Shane. She and Shane Pierce dated for almost 3 years in their youth. He was a few years older than her but she didn't mind that. Parts of Shane were always immature and sometimes because of his hard upbringing he was more mature than she could ever dream of being.

Jimmy hated it for the longest time that his best friend and his sister were dating. He always tried to avoid the two of them when they were together. Natalie had been so innocent until she and Shane had crossed paths. She glanced down at her arms forgetting how cold the island got during winter. The psychedelic colors that glanced back at her made her chuckle. Her arms were covered in tattooed sleeves from where Shane had left his indelible signature pierced into her skin. Natalie's hair was naturally dark brown except now it was cut short unlike the long down her back mane she had kept in her youth. Long hair was just too hectic to keep up with when you had a young son roaming around the house.

The boat docked and Natalie picked up her duffle bag and stepped the first step down on home. She let out a sigh as her stomach twisted into one humongous lump and for a moment she swayed on her feet. Catching hold of one of the newly crafted wooden posts to the dock she steadied herself. Tears clawed desperately at her eyes trying their hardest to spill over her dark lashes. Natalie the fearsome strong woman kept them in. Blinking she let go of the post and smoothed out her black dress. She started to make her way to the newly renovated Candlewick. Nothing about this day was going to be easy.


End file.
